Necere
by Nickte
Summary: Si no fuera el danés le restaría importancia, pero lo es y por eso es tan complicado. No poder hacer algo tan simple como entrelazar sus dedos es señal de que menos va a decirle eso y se frustra. Todo es culpa del idiota, no suya.


**Advertencias:** Hecho en la madrugada. Loco y extraño. Comportamiento raro, sobre todo en Noruega. AU Gakuen -Humanos-.

**Notas:** Era un drabble, lo editaba y se volvió one-shot como casi todo lo que hago..

Noruega es quien toma la iniciativa… ¿Qué? Él también puede hacerlo. Como todos.

Dinamarca –Soren

Noruega –Nikolai

Sigo probando la narrativa y los nombres ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Necere<strong>

Si no fuera el danés le restaría importancia, pero lo es y por eso es tan complicado. No poder hacer algo tan simple como entrelazar sus dedos es señal de que menos va a decirle eso y se frustra. Todo es culpa del idiota, no suya.

* * *

><p>Vuelve la vista hacia arriba por decimo sexta vez.<p>

El danés sigue muy concentrado en libro como en los últimos veinte minutos. Amplia continuamente la vista, la sonrisa sempiterna a veces cambia a un gesto de sorpresa. Frunce el ceño para relajarlo y arquear las cejas.

Nikolai finge estar atento a su libro y no a las reacciones de Soren. También actúa como si no ha notado la mano encima de la mesa, tamborileando. El NO se ha fijado que no hay nadie cerca; que son de los pocos en la biblioteca; tampoco que el danés está demasiado absorto buscando las figuras literarias en su cuento favorito para darse cuenta que le ha estado viendo fijamente. No, Nikolai no está consciente, menos lo planeo.

Imposible.

Él no aprovecho la tarea de Literatura ni la ingenuidad del danés de llevarlo a la biblioteca y poner en marcha su plan.

Tomarle la maldita mano.

Porque el apéndice del idiota, pese a todo razonamiento lógico y plausible, le odia. Puede dar fe de ello.

Se ha escapado treinta y cinco veces. Empieza a irritarse por ello. La mayoría por razones estúpidas e inverosímiles, así que se ha convertido en una causa de honor también.

Observa como los dedos grandes y rasposos juguetean en la madera de roble, fomentando que quiera detenerlos colocando su mano sobre la contraria.

Muy bien. Ahora.

Baja su mano lentamente de la portada del libro moviéndola hacia enfrente… para volverla a su lugar.

El danés ha usado ambas manos para acercar más el libro embelesado.

Idiota.

Nikolai le lanza una mirada gélida que el otro no nota.

Nunca lo hace.

Sigue con la mirada los movimientos de la mano, esperando el momento oportuno.

Sólo tiene que tomarla.

Poner su mano y cerrarla sobre la más grande. Y que el imbécil, por una vez en su vida, comprenda lo que significa.

Si no puede siquiera tomarle la mano, ¿cómo va a decirle _eso_? No porque no pueda. Puede, pero elige no hacerlo. Es cuestión de lógica. Soren no le dejaría vivir en paz si llega a suceder. Lo proclamaría en toda la escuela y es posible que, en el mundo.

Para alguien como él, un gesto tan cotidiano y banal, tiene mayor relevancia que transmitir el mensaje de forma oral.

Es una expresión más personal y significativa. Absurda también y estúpida. Pero así es el danés y por eso se ha planteado lograrlo.

Pase lo que pase.

―Nik~ ¡Mira! ―El danés se abalanza sobre colocando el libro enfrente para que su mejor amigo lo vea. ― ¿Ves? ¡Encontré la figura que la maestra dijo! ―Señala un párrafo del texto. Pero el noruego realmente no ve lo que dice.

Sólo ve la mano derecha en la que se apoya en la página.

Alza la vista dispuesto a tomarla. Se levanta de golpe con elegancia de la silla. Soren parpadea extrañado ante la mirada azul, con un fuego frío que distingue en su amigo.

Nikolai toma el libro entre sus manos, depositándolo en la mesa sin dejar de verlo intensamente.

―¿Nik? ¿Te pas-

Se corta cuando el rostro de su amigo está a centímetros escasos del suyo. Puede ver las finas venas a través de la traslucida piel alrededor de los ojos. Queda espaciado ante la vista. Al sentir movimiento en el libro baja la vista.

Nikolai retira el libro con la izquierda, deslizándolo sobre la madera. No sabe lo que está pasando, pero Nik no ha dejado de verlo.

―Quédate quieto―. Distingue la orden en voz baja. No puede moverse.

―Ni…

―Silencio. ― Sólo asiente sorprendido por el tono directo y dominante del noruego.

Nikolai ve la mano que está a centímetros de la suya. Sólo tiene que moverla y lo logrará. Levanta la palma, llevándola a la otra

―¡Hey Soren, amigo! ―Alfred grita a tres metros de distancia, agitando la mano en saludo―. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Pulso? ¡Juego! El Hero es el mejor, hahaha.

Nunca ha odiado a Jonnes pese a compartir clases con él durante tres años.

¿Ahora? Lo odia

―Silencio. ―La bibliotecaria les manda callar.

―Jonnes, ¿qué quieres? ―La mirada que le manda haría retroceder a un humano normal, pero el estadounidense es subnormal.

―¿Estás bien? Te pareces a Artie cuando lo salvo de su papeleo aburrido. ―Alfred no se intimida ante la mirada. Está acostumbrado a la del presidente estudiantil. Un gran entrenamiento.

― Largo, Jonnes ―. Al chico hay que hablarle claro y directo.

―Dios, eres tan amargado como Roderich. ―Hace un pequeño puchero que no conmueve a nadie. ― ¿Han visto a Artie? Me ha dicho que estaría aquí pero no lo encuentro, ¡vamos a ir a almorzar a McDonalds!

― Si no puede guardar silencio jovencito, salga por favor. ― La señora Foster se ha acercado para reprenderlo.

― Ni quien quiera estar aquí ―Susurra.

La señora frunce el ceño enfadad por el comportamiento y le saca.

―¡Fuera, y no regrese!

―¡Espere, todavía no he encontrado a Artie~!

Cuando el americano ha sido retirado de la biblioteca, se da cuenta de que todas las miradas caen sobre ellos.

Maldición.

Ahora no puede hacer nada.

―¿Nik, lo de hace rato qu-?

―Cállate.

Toma el libro que está sobre la mesa, retomando su lectura falsa. Estruja las tapas en una ira silenciosa.

Soren le ve confundido un montón, pero sólo sonríe. Vuelve a su lugar y busca nuevas figuras en la Sirenita.

Nikolai espera unos minutos para volver a fijarse en las manos que sostienen el cuento.

Si no fuera el danés sería TAN fácil. Pero el que sea Soren complica todo. Se frustra. Bastante. Es culpa del idiota, no suya.

Sólo es tomar la mano y entrelazar los dedos.

Tan simple como eso.

Van treinta seis veces que lo intenta.

Para él –ellos- no es fácil.

Al menos para Nikolai no lo es.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Sí otro happy de ellos. En la madrugada salen los ¿felices? No sé porque, pero salen.

.

¿Quién cree que algún podrá tomarle la mano al danés?

.

_¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :3_


End file.
